


The Things She Loves

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Competence Kink, F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Old Married Couple, domestic fitzsimmons, even when it comes to doing the dishes, she'd rather do Fitz than taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma couldn't deny that there was definitely something to be said about a man doing dishes in a nice pair of jeans and a prone-to-get-transparent-when-wet, white t-shirt. Or Jemma should be doing taxes but there are other things she'd rather be doing.Written for the square "competence kink" for MCU Kink Bingo.Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley





	The Things She Loves

Jemma never thought she'd be that woman. The kind to be so easily turned on by something as simple as a man doing manual labor. She could fight it all she wanted, but she couldn't deny that there was definitely something to be said about a man doing dishes in a nice pair of jeans and a prone-to-get-transparent-when-wet, white t-shirt. 

She'd always thought she liked watching him work because there was nothing sexier than science combined with a brilliant mind and dexterous fingers but she supposed it mostly had to do with the latter after all: the regularity of his gestures, almost like it was choreographed, the way he almost caressed the delicate porcelain plates or flexed his arms rather enticingly to scrub the dirtiest pans. Jemma uncrossed her legs and crossed them the other way as she looked back down towards her laptop and their tax returns. Before she knew it, her screen was displaying her screensaver instead, as her mind had strayed towards much nicer territory. She looked back up and bit her lip. Fitz was humming under his breath and swaying his hips slightly, probably without even realizing it. To think she had to insist for him to dance with her, and here he was, taunting her when she was busy doing the most boring thing in the world. 

She gave her laptop one last look before sighing and closing it. Nope, those taxes were not going to be done today.

She stood up and went behind him, winding her arms around his waist. "Looking good doing the dishes," she whispered in his ear and felt his lips pull up in reaction.

"No need to motivate me, you know, I'm already doing it, Jem. And honestly, I think I've won. I'll do the dishes for the rest of my life if I can avoid taxes."

"I think it's a fair trade. I always get so wet when I do the dishes." 

She trailed her hands down his arms, enjoying the way his muscles rolled under his skin.

"We probably both deserve a break, now."

"Jemma, I've only been at it for ten minutes and I'm almost done."

"Oh. Alright, then I'll take a break," she replied before capturing his earlobe between her lips and lightly sucking it. She let go when goosebumps erupted on his neck, then pressed a kiss there and went to sit on the kitchen counter right beside him. 

"Okayyyyy," he just said and she grinned as she heard him swallow audibly.

She kept looking at him as he finished, admiring the way he thoroughly and delicately dried the porcelain plates and wine glasses before putting them back in the cupboard above the sink. His white t-shirt was a little wet down the front, just as expected, and he looked so ridiculously good he might as well be doing a strip tease or a sexy dance... or mowing the lawn. (She supposed she did have strange fantasies sometimes.)

"Well I'm done. Do you need help with the taxes? I was thinking of doing a bit of gardening, planting those seeds we bought last week. I think it’s the right season."

Jemma smiled as she took a deep breath, pushing her chest up exaggeratedly.

"Oh right," she replied, her voice low and raspy. "Good idea. Sounds like the perfect day for planting seeds."

"Hu, Jemma? Why do I feel like we're not exactly on the same page here? Didn't we say we'd get some things done in the house today?" 

Without answering, she stretched out her leg until her bare foot was touching his knee and moved up. He gasped and jumped when she reached the apex of his thighs and she took this opportunity to grab the waistband of his jeans and pull him closer.

"I really love our life, you know."

"Me too", he replied, smiling softly.

"I love it when we're so busy that you fall asleep on the floor next to our daughter's bed—"

"Hey! That was just once—"

"Five times, Fitz. At least. But that's adorable. Anyway, what I was getting at is that I love it even more when we have quiet days like this, doing extremely normal things."

"You love doing taxes?" he asked, his face slightly scrunched up in confusion.

She laughed fondly as she interlaced their fingers together.

"I love that we have the time to do it without feeling guilty about the fact that we should be saving the world instead, and I love having the time to watch you use your hands again knowing one mistake would only result in your t-shirt being wet."

"I suppose it is really nice yeah."

She gave him another quick once over and an enthusiastic nod as she bit her lip not to laugh at what a terrible flirt she was.

"And I love that we can ditch that for something more interesting without any dire consequences." 

Fitz raised his eyebrows in mock confusion. Like he didn't know where she was going with that.

"We don't have anything to do in the lab until Mack contacts us next week and Rosie will be at school all day. So we could carry on with taxes and gardening or…"

She slipped her hands under his shirt and smiled as he sucked in his stomach. She also loved the few pounds he'd gained since Rosie was born and that meant he'd stopped feeling guilty all the time and started enjoying all aspects of life again. 

"I thought we could have some fun together. It's been a while…"

"Jemma, it's been three days," he replied and she pouted as she took her hands off him and backed away as much as she could while still sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh fine. Then I suppose we can wait for another week or two like a proper old married couple. Do crossword puzzles instead, take up knitting or…" 

She trailed off when he took a step forward and pushed her legs apart to stand between them. He pushed his cardigan off her shoulders and pressed a line of kisses where freckles had started to reappear since the sun had decided to show up in Perthshire for the first time in weeks.

"I know what you're doing you know," he said against her skin as he undid the first few buttons of her yellow sundress.

She grinned as she looked down to admire his dexterous fingers working their magic.

"You're lucky I can't resist you when you're wearing my clothes."

Not wanting to let him get too big of a head start, she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. 

"Wait," she said, pouting exaggeratedly and stopping him before he could undo another button and she became much too distracted. "Does that mean there's a situation where you _can_ resist me?"

"Well, we haven't tested all the situations, so technically, it's a probability. A very low one though…" 

"Alright, that's acceptable." 

She palmed his cheek then, and gently pressed her lips to his. He still tasted of the tea and pancakes they had for breakfast and Jemma sighed with contentment as she deepened the kiss. His arms came around her waist and hers up his back and around his shoulders, enjoying how impossibly warm he always was, even more since she'd learned what it was like when he wasn't. 

"Jemma?" he asked, breaking the kiss but still keeping his face close.

"Mmmh?" 

"If we have time later, you'll help me finish my crosswords puzzle, yeah? I've been stuck on these last few words and it's driving me mad." 

She laughed before capturing his lips for another long moment.

"Alright. Once you have thoroughly made love to me," she replied, her voice a little breathless. "But we also need to go into town to pick up more wool for Rosie's jumper."

"Passionate lovemaking, then crosswords and knitting. Deal!"

Jemma never thought she'd become that woman. The kind who lived in a cosy cottage in the Scottish countryside, spending her free time gardening, knitting for her daughter, or spontaneously getting her husband to make love to her on the kitchen counter just because she wants to and not because it might be their last time. 

But Jemma loved being that woman.

And, bloody hell, did she love her husband's hands.


End file.
